


"You Need Me, I Don't Need You"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Modest Management (One Direction), Song fic, one direction - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a brief conversation that I pray One Direction has in fact had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Need Me, I Don't Need You"

"We don't need them. We can do better now."

"They've been managing us for years."

"And we don't need them anymore. They need us. We've outgrown them. They need us to make them money, but we don't need them. I think we should look into switching management companies."

"We should've dumped them a long time ago."

"This can't be about Louis and Harry, though. This has to be what's best for the band all around."

"This isn't about me and Harry."

"They've done a shit job of managing us. They promote 'our' books more than they do our albums."

"And our perfume. Don't forget about the shit perfume."

"Why do we have to be marketed to teeny boppers alone?"

"I'm amazed our fans have stuck with us through their shit."

"Does that mean you're with us? We're leaving them, right?"

"Absolutely, I wanna focus on the music. We don't need any perfume or 'what's your favorite color?'"

"Okay, well, I've been talking to this guy…"

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all want them out from under Modest!'s influence, right? Because they're kind of sucking at their job?


End file.
